


Games

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2017 [9]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Deacon wants to show X6 how much he appreciates a 'rescue,' and what better way than with a little roleplaying?





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 8.5 : Role playing
> 
> So, I mixed up my days. I'm sorry!! I could have just waited and done the next one tomorrow, but decided to just do two today to make up for it. Then I'll be back on track on day 9. 
> 
> So, I guess this is just a bonus kinktober one, haha.

X6 dropped the final super mutant with a well-placed shot between the thing’s eyes. He waited, listening for any sound to indicate he’d missed one.

 

Nothing but silence.

 

He slid his rifle over his shoulder, then returned to the small house near the settlement he and Deacon had taken for their visit.

 

Meeting like this was unwise, for them both, and yet it never stopped them. Neither spoke of why they met in secret, or what they both must know, but that didn’t stop it from being true.

 

Deacon was a railroad agent, and X6 a courser. Their mission was to kill the other, but neither appeared willing. Not yet, at least. Eventually they'd had to address it, but he refused to think about that.

 

X6 walked in, securing the door behind him. “The super mutant problem has been eliminated.” When he turned, Deacon leaned against the door frame, odd look in his face.

 

“You saved me, brave soldier. How can I ever repay you?” Deacon smirked, fingers grasping the bottom of his shirt to pull it up and reveal an inch of his pale stomach.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Deacon ignored the question and walked up to X6. “Those beasts would have surely have ravaged me for hours. You saved my honor, my hero.” He pressed his hand over his forehead and pretended to faint into X6’s arms.

 

X6 caught him, shaking his head at the display. “Super mutants do not have sexual appetites-“

 

Deacon opened one eye to glare. “-you are the worst person at role playing I’ve ever tried with, and I’ve done this with Strong.”

 

A lie. Always lies with Deacon.

 

X6 didn't call him on the lie. “Also, I doubt you have any honor left.”

 

Deacon slid one of his feet up the back of X6’s calf in a blatant offer. “I sure won’t when I’m done thanking you, that’s for sure.” His eyebrow twitched behind the spy’s sunglasses. A wink.

 

X6 sighed. It was always games with Deacon, though was he any better? This whole thing was a game between them, a way to pretend things were different than they were. So what if Deacon’s way was role playing or lies? X6's was simple avoidance.

 

So X6 grasped the back of Deacon’s neck to pull him up and into a kiss. Their sunglasses clinked together, but neither men cared. They could always find more pairs.

 

X6 broke the kiss when Deacon started to breath hard, his fingers curling around X6’s jacket. “So, you wish to pay me for my help?” X6 slid his coat off and tossed it onto the bed, then nodded toward the ground. “I believe you can think of a way to do that, don’t you?”

 

Deacon’s cheeks flushed, that lovely red that always betrayed him. His lies might be perfect, but that skin never lied. He slid down to his knees, hands tracing over X6’s sides, then to his hips. Deacon undid the button to his pants, then worked the zipper down. “You were so brave out there, putting your life on the line for little ol’ me. I’m not worth it, you know.”

 

Those words. . . the few truths Deacon spoke. He really did not believe he was worth saving, that he was worth anything.

 

X6 grasped Deacon’s glasses, pull them off and setting them on the table. “I would fight hordes of super mutants for you.”

 

Deacon’s gaze darted away before sliding his lips over X6’s cock. He had a talented mouth, always had. The first time Deacon had dropped to his knees, X6 had barely been able to stay standing. This time was no different, Deacon toying with the head of X6’s cock with his tongue, then hollowing his cheeks. He took X6 deep, hand stroking the base. He could, of course, fit all of X6 down his throat when he wanted, and often did, but X6 wanted to hear his voice. After that, Deacon’s voice would go raspy, and X6 wanted to hear Deacon’s moans and his stupid jokes and his deflections. 

 

So X6 pulled Deacon off him, and helped him to his feet. He took Deacon’s mouth in another hungry kiss, the salty tang of his own precome on Deacon’s tongue.

 

X6 grasped the bottom of Deacon’s shirt and pulled it over his head, breaking the kiss only long enough to manage it before diving back in. He drug his thumbs over Deacon’s nipples, savoring the gasp.

 

Deacon’s body was lean. Not as thin as MacCready, not malnourished, but not like X6’s bulk, either. He could trace every rib along his sides, and had done so with his tongue many times.

 

X6 walked then backward, to the bed, gaze darting to the floor to check for anything in the way. He broke the kiss to pull off his own shirt. “Strip. Let me see how thankful you really are.”

 

Deacon’s chest rose in erratic breaths as he complied, shucking the pants and underwear, feet already bare, something X6 lectured him about often.

 

Not that the spy ever listened to the lectures. He’d only smile and promise he’d wear shoes next time, knowing damned well he wouldn’t.

 

X6 removed his shoes and socks, first, then took off his own pants. The way Deacon’s eyes roamed always made X6 uneasy, like he’d see through him, like he’d realize X6 was nothing more than a machine.

 

Deacon moved further onto the bed, leaning back, posing like some pin-up on a magazine cover, back arched and sultry smile on his lips. “Why don’t you come collect your price, hero.”

 

X6 shook his head before he crawled onto the bed, over Deacon.

 

Deacon reached up to take his sunglasses, removing them and setting them on the nightstand. The two rarely took off their sunglasses, like that last little piece of armor made some difference.

 

X6 ran his hand hip to shoulder over Deacon, the contrast of their bodies always pleasing. His dark skin to Deacon’s pale, his size and strength to Deacon’s lithe frame, his brashness to Deacon’s subterfuge. He liked it all, craved it all. “So pretty,” X6 mumbled.

 

The flush on Deacon’s face spread down to his chest, and without his sunglasses, he seemed even less comfortable with the praise. “Well, I’d have to be for you to save me from the super mutants, right?”

 

X6 caught his chin, pulling his face back. He brushed his lips against Deacon’s, speaking between the gentle kisses. “You are beautiful, my little liar.”

 

Deacon returned the kiss, hesitant, so X6 released his chin and reached down between them. His fingers ghosted over Deacon’s hole to find it already wet. X6 pulled back, eyebrow cocked.

 

Deacon’s lips split into that mischievous smirk. “I was so thankful for your help, I wanted to make sure I was ready in case you were in a rush.”

 

“I am never rushed with you.” X6 pushed one finger into Deacon, savoring the tightness, the heat, the way the spy was already for him, lube dripping from him. Preparing Deacon was one of X6’s favorite parts, despite Deacon’s assurances that they did this enough it was unnecessary.

 

X6 moved to two fingers quickly, and Deacon took them with ease. He tried to picture Deacon here, legs spread, fingering himself. Had he been thinking of X6, of this? Had he moaned X6’s name and pretending it was him?

 

Deacon’s hips arched up to try and take more. Always more. Greedy boy. “Please.”

 

“I thought I was the one being rewarded?”

 

“You are, and don’t you think fucking my ass would be a great reward? Because, that’s the sort of thing that would have already brought down the Institute if I offered it.”

 

They both froze at those words, at the reminder of the world outside that door.

 

“I mean-“

 

X6 silenced Deacon with a kiss, not wanting to think about it. He pulled back and withdrew his fingers, ready to give Deacon what he’d wanted the whole time. He spread Deacon’s legs, and Deacon slid his hands behind his own knees to help expose himself to X6.

 

X6 grasped his own cock and pressed against Deacon’s ass. He slid in, slowly, giving Deacon time to adjust.

 

The first time they’d done this, Deacon had expected violence. Hell, that was one reason he suspected Deacon had been willing to try, expecting X6 to want to hurt him, to want to punish him. That wasn’t X6, though. Sex wasn’t supposed to be like that, and slowly Deacon had realized X6 wouldn’t hurt him.

 

And that would end up hurting them both, he suspected.

 

A soft whine escaped Deacon’s lips as X6 filled him, until their bodies pressed flush against each other. X6 reached between Deacon’s legs to grasp his cock, to stroke him.

 

The touch had Deacon tightening around X6. “Yes. Fuck me, X6, please.”

 

The edges of the silly role play Deacon came up with, the one where he got to be someone else started to crumble. It always did when X6 got inside Deacon, like there wasn’t room for the games anymore.

 

“You take me so well, my little liar, you know that? Like you were made for me.” X6 set an easy pace, enjoying the sight of his cock disappearing into Deacon, of Deacon covering in sweat and panting.

 

“Harder. Fuck me harder.”

 

“No. I’ll take you like this and you’ll enjoy it. You’re worth more than a quick, hard fuck, liar.”

 

Deacon wouldn’t last long. He never did, not once X6 got inside him. It’s why they always started with oral sex, because X6 get could Deacon off in minutes, and fucking him after Deacon had come was difficult. “You saved me-“

 

“I didn’t. You just want me, and that’s okay. I want you, too. I want to watch you come, feel you tighten around me, just us.”

 

Deacon’s nails dug into the skin on the back of his thighs from his tight grip, a single line of blood from where he’d cut himself as he held himself open. “Almost there.”

 

X6 smiled as he sped his hand up, paying closer attention to the sensitive head of Deacon’s cock. He thrust deep, making sure to press against Deacon’s prostate on every thrust. Sure enough, Deacon came, spurting onto his own stomach, his cock twitching in X6’s hand as he milked every drop from it.

 

X6 could have lasted longer, would have enjoyed taking Deacon at a leisurely pace while he kissed along the spy’s body, but Deacon was always too sensitive afterward.

 

So instead, he allowed himself the same release, enjoying the broken whimpers when he indulged in a few shallow thrusts into Deacon’s oversensitive body.

 

He pulled out, then laid beside Deacon. Neither touched, both staring at the ceiling.

 

Deacon broke the silence, as he always did. “Well, I’m glad the super mutants didn’t ravish me.”

 

X6 couldn’t help the soft chuckle, the one only Deacon could draw from him. “As am I. I doubt you’d have been nearly so tight had I gotten there afterward.”

 

“Well then, you have no idea my amazing recovery, because I can assure you-“

 

X6 pulled Deacon into a kiss, his fingers playing with the come still on Deacon’s stomach. “Shut up, Deacon.”

 

Deacon sighed when they broke the kiss, his trademark smile sliding away. “Do you ever wish-“

 

X6 shook his head, sitting up to dress. “No, and neither should you. There are some things we cannot change, and some things we cannot take back once said. Wishing they were different does nothing.”

 

Deacon cleaned himself then dressed, neither willing to speak, or maybe neither knew what to say. They met by the door, X6’s sunglasses already on, Deacon’s on the nightstand.

 

Deacon plastered a smile on too wide to be real. “So, don’t do anything I wouldn’t, X6.”

 

X6 slide Deacon’s glasses on, like he was putting on the spy’s armor, before he pulled him into one more kiss. “Be careful. Until next time, my little liar.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
